


Hot, steam and warmth

by Lazynoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU sort of, Fluff, I know this ship is dead, M/M, bc I just ignore the movies, but I still like it okay, but it seems like most of fics with this ship ignore them, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazynoodle/pseuds/Lazynoodle
Summary: Clint just came back from Avengers mission and is taking the shower. Phil chooses this moment to ask him about something...





	Hot, steam and warmth

Hot water was lashing his body, helping to relax muscles after another Avengers mission. Stress and fatigue were washed away with steaming water. Clint closed his eyes, breathing deeply in relief, even presence of his old coworker leaning against the wall just a few feets away and behind less than an inch of shower curtain couldn’t disrupt it. It was a perfect moment. He finally felt good. He finally felt secure.

‘So… as you told me, you’re bisexual?’ calmly asked Phil closing his eyes. He remembered the time they were working together, before Clint joined the Avengers. Agent Barton was the best god damned assassin he ever worked with. The trust, the intimate closeness between a handler and a field agent was something unforgettable. Coulson still remembered vividly late nights in the office when planning next missions mixed with jokes and talks about everything. Short comments exchanged via communicators. The harmony of precise movements when he was watching video records Hawkeye doing his job. The smiles they gave each other when everything went right. The hours in the infirmary when everything went wrong. The light in Clint’s eyes when he saw his handler standing in the doorway to the hospital room.

The unexpected emptiness when Clint wasn't working with him anymore.

‘Yeah, I’m bi. Why are you coming to talk with me about it when I’m in the shower?’ the man didn’t sound uncomfortable about this though. More curious. Phil sometimes envied Clint how comfortable he was with his body. Agent opened his eyes to stop imagining what was behind the curtain.

‘You know, if this talk starts being awkward, at least we won’t have to look at each other,’ Phil smiled hearing a warm laugh. A laugh that made him feel the same warmth inside.

‘So what are you wanna talk about, Phil?’ Clint asked still amused.

Coulson breathed out silently. He was far behind the point of no return, he wasn’t going to swither anymore. They met again several months ago in some cheap bar and ended up talking till late. From job - both of them was doing very different things now - to more and more personal. Without the need of keeping a professional distance, they were talking like never before. The old feelings weren't held back anymore and there was nothing to lose.

‘Do you have some lucky boy or girl you’re interested in?’ Phil managed to keep his voice as casual as ever, even though his heart was racing unbelievable fast. The laugh from behind the curtain was different, still warm and sincere but… different

The water cut off.

‘Can you hand me a towel, please? I can’t stay trapped here forever,’ when Clint wrapped himself in the soft, white fabric, he stepped out of the shower and leaned against the washbasin with a playful smile. ‘Is that your attempt to flirt with me, Phil?’

‘What if I say it is?’ Phil asked with a shrug and an easy-going smile. He thanked hours spent on SHIELD training when he didn’t let his eyes drop from Clint’s face to his oh so perfect body.

‘Then I would say that there is a man I’m attracted to,’ Clint’s smile didn’t change but his eyes were twinkling with something Coulson couldn’t name.

The agent cleared his throat feeling his warmth dripping out of him.

‘Then forget I ever asked,’ his voice was still casual, yet a bit more tense and Clit sensed that. Phil could tell it by his slight frown.

‘But correct me if I’m wrong,’ said Clint, stepping closer to his old handler. When he didn’t move away, Hawkeye placed one hand on the wall beside his head, leaning even closer. Phil breathed in deeply. This bare skin was so close it was intoxicating. A still hot and humid room suddenly felt even hotter.

‘Correct me if I’m wrong,’ repeated Clint looking into the eyes he knew so well, ‘but I’ve got a feeling that this man I’m attracted to, might be attracted to me as well.’ He smiled hearing a low chuckle in response. None of them realised that they were leaning closer and closer to each other, their lips only inches away.

‘How he couldn’t be when you’re standing here half naked, looking like a fucking god?’ Phil retorted, a sly smile creeping on his lips. He was right, he wasn’t just imagining it. There was something going on between them. A very certain thing.

‘Good you’re here to appreciate it,’ a whisper just before their lips touched. At first softly, almost uncertainly but more sure with each second. An arm wrapping around the naked waist, a palm in the still wet, blond hair, another slipping under neatly buttoned shirt. A mess of touches and shared breaths. The best mess possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr: https://lazynoodlepuff.tumblr.com/
> 
> EDIT: My favourite thing about this fic are all these lovely people in the comments telling me that our ship isn't dead. Love you guys


End file.
